Electra is gonna be popular!
by RumpleJemima fan
Summary: It's a few days till the Jellicle Ball and Electra is still tomless. She goes to the most popular queen in the junkyard for help. Bomba decides to help her find a tom before the ball by showing her the secrets of being popular. How will this turn out?


**Told from Electra's point of view. Songfic for 'Popular' from Wicked. Enjoy!**

I sat down on Bomba's bed carefully.

"Want to know a secret?" she asked. I sighed.

"What?" I asked. She smiled.

"Tugger is gonna ask me to be his queen at the ball!" she said, squealing happily.

I looked up at her, surprised. "Really? He asked you already?" I asked.

"No he doesn't know yet." She confessed. I nodded.

She gently tapped my shoulder. "Now you tell me a secret." She whispered, slowly getting off the bed.

I looked down, smiling. "Like what?" I whispered.

"Why do you always carry this old collar around with you?" she asked, gently slipping it off my neck.

I turned to look at her angrily. "Give it back!" I screamed, reaching for it until I finally managed to grab it. "It was my mother's! That's all." I whispered slowly.

She stared at me. "That's not much of a secret." She whispered playfully. I didn't look at her.

She slowly walked up to me. "Here's my secret. No tom asked me to be his queen at the ball." I whispered slowly.

She gasped quietly. "Well I'm sure that someone…"

"No, the ball is only two nights away. I might as well just go alone." I whispered. She smiled at me.

"Electra. Since you're in trouble, I've decided to make you my new project." She whispered.

I looked at her. "You really don't have to do that." I told her slowly.

"I know. That's what makes me so nice." She whispered slowly. I looked up at her, smiling.

She slowly started to sing. "Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I." she turned to look at me.

"And let's face it. Who isn't? Less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed." she sang softly, slowly getting up.

"And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over! I know, I know! Exactly, what they need." She quickly walked over to me, taking off my old collar.

"And even in your case…" She frowned at me for a moment, trying to think of something to say. She shook her head and slowly handed my collar back. I quickly put it back on.

"Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face! Don't worry! I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead!" she waved at me quickly. I quickly stood up next to her. She gently put a hand on my shoulder.

"And yes indeed! You. Will. Be." I stared at her, waiting.

"Popular!" I looked at her, surprised. She smiled at me.

"You're gonna be popular!" she quickly straighten my posture, smiling.

"I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce." She gave a short squeal, smiling as she pushed me onto the bed.

"I'll show you what shoes to wear! How to fix that hair!" she whispered, running her claws through my tangled headfur.

"Everything that really counts to be...POPULAR! I'll help you be popular!" she quickly walked away, turning to look at me.

"You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know." She walked up to me slowly.

"So let's start! Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!" I heard her mumble under her breath. I glared at her as she crawled onto the bed, running her claws through my headfur once more.

"Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis" I shrugged slowly.

"Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor, there's nobody wiser!" She hugged me encouragingly, making me smile.

"Not when it comes to... POPULAR! I know about popular. And with an assist from me, to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were...uh, are." I frowned slightly. She smiled at me.

"There's nothing that can stop you, from becoming popular... lar..." I smiled. I tried to hold back the giggles that were building up inside.

"la la, la la! We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!" I smiled at the red queen as she quickly walked over to me.

"When I see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features" I frowned at her again.

"I remind them on their own behalf to - think - of celebrated heads of state, or specially great communicators! Did they have brains or knowledge?" I nodded slowly. She shook her head at me, smiling.

"Don't make me laugh!" She let out a soft giggle.

"They were POPULAR! Please! It's all about popular." I turned to look at her slowly.

"It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be" she sat down on the bed, smiling at me.

"very very popular like ME!" she laughed loudly, quickly running over to her closest.

"Bomba, this is never going to work!" I told her sadly.

"Electra. You need to stop thinking like that!" she stretched out on the bed next to me, smiling. I looked down at her, confused. She lifted one leg into the air, giving me a serious look.

"I found a book in the junkyard a few years ago. It's called 'How to be Popular' I've used it to become as popular as I am today." She told me, quickly pulling out a bright pink book with a picture of a diamond on the cover.

I laughed as I watched her flip through. "Ok, I have a few things to help you get a tom. First of all, bathe everyday!" she told me, making me laugh.

"I think we covered the hair thing. We will get to that." I smiled.

"Fix your posture! Don't slouch!" I straightened up quickly, turning to look at her.

"And one of the most important things is to keep your beautiful smile. A queen with a good smile makes all the toms go crazy." She told me gently.

I smiled at her. "Thank you." I whispered. She nodded.

"And now for the finishing touch." She quickly removed her collar, slipping it onto my neck.

"Electra. Look at you. You're beautiful." She whispered, slowly walking me over to the mirror.

I stared at myself for a moment, stunned. "I…I have to go." I quickly ran out of the den.

Bomba watched me as I left. "You're welcome..." she whispered.

"And though you protest, your disinterest, I know clandestinely" she sighed softly.

"You're gonna' grin and bear it! You're new found popularity!" she jumped onto the bed.

"La la, la la! You'll be popular! Just not quite as popular as ME!" she slowly grabbed another collar from her closest, slipping it on quickly.

"Time to talk to Tugger about the Ball." She whispered, running out of the den.

**Yea, I know. But for some reason when I see Bomba in the Wicked universe, I see her as Glinda! I picked Electra as the other girl because she seemed most like her. Kinda forgotten at times. (That and I would rather do her than Exotica.) That's all, I guess. Not sure where this came from. Some of the entries for my musical contest got me thinking about this. So I decided to write it up for a good laugh. Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**BTW I will accept songfic requests but only if they are from Musicals! I prefer songs from Musicals cause you can just look at the musical and figure out how to imply the song into a fanfic/songfic. **


End file.
